


Put On Some Red Lipstick and Live a Little

by angelsaves



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Feminization, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Corey Crawford gets in touch with his pretty side, with help from his two Swedish boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On Some Red Lipstick and Live a Little

**Author's Note:**

> the feminization is very light, but i tagged it anyway. 
> 
> you really can buy lipstick from whole foods on instacart.

Corey is flopped on his back on the bed, one arm flung over his eyes, fucked out, when Marcus says thoughtfully, "You'd make a pretty girl."

"What?" Corey peeks out from under his arm.

"It's true," says Johnny, pressed up against Corey's other side. "Put a little lipstick on him, maybe a bow in his hair..." He tugs on a lock of it, like he's demonstrating.

"Ha ha, very funny," Corey says. The idea makes something twist in his gut, right on the line between dirty-bad-wrong and dirty- _good_ -wrong. "Does anybody want a Gatorade?"

"I'll get them," Marcus says, and climbs off Corey's big bed, heading for the kitchen.

"See, better with three," Johnny says, and yawns hugely.

"Not arguing," Corey says, nuzzling Johnny's beard. They fucked him at both ends until he was almost crying, and it's one of the best things that's ever happened to him.

Marcus comes back with three bottles of Gatorade, and they don't talk about Corey being pretty again. Actually, they don't talk at all; Corey finishes drinking and falls asleep almost before he knows it.

***

They don't talk about it, but Corey thinks about it. He doesn't want to buy lipstick in a store -- it just seems like a bad idea -- but the idea of trying some on, just to see, is definitely starting to fall on the dirty-good-wrong side of things.

Corey's ordering groceries on Instacart when it occurs to him that Whole Foods might sell makeup, too. They have soap and stuff, right? He types "lipstick" into the search bar, and is surprised when thirty-seven choices pop up. At first, he looks at the muted shades, the ones about the same color as his lips already are. Then he sees a rich red named "Pomegranate."

"Go big or go home," he mutters, and clicks "add to cart." It's darker than their home jerseys, but still, red has good associations for him. He adds a few extra coconut waters, then checks out, paying the extra $2 for delivery within an hour. Now that he's taking the plunge, he doesn't want to wait.

The delivery girl gets there in half an hour, and all she says is, "Here you go! Have a nice day."

Corey is relieved. "Thanks," he says. "You too." He puts the groceries in the kitchen, then pulls out the lipstick, in a sleek little black tube, and heads into the bathroom.

He's never put on lipstick before, or really paid attention when anyone else did, but it's basically just coloring in the lines, right? He passed kindergarten. It can't be that hard.

Corey leans over the sink and carefully smears lipstick over his lower lip, then the upper one. It doesn't feel too different from Chapstick, really, as he presses his lips together, but it looks _super_ different. He can't stop looking at his mouth. Would Johnny and Marcus feel the same way?

Well, there's one way to find out. Corey digs his phone out of his pocket and opens their group text. _im wearing lipstick_ he types, and hits send.

_I'll be right over,_ says Marcus.

_m2_ , says Johnny.

Corey looks at himself in the mirror again, dark eyes wide, red lips parted. He hopes they won't be disappointed.

He takes the time to clean up his place a little, mostly just throwing out empty bottles and stacking the mail more neatly. It keeps him busy until there's a knock at the door.

"Come in," Corey calls from the kitchen. "It's open." He moves towards the door.

It's both of them. Johnny has his back to Corey, closing the door behind him, so it's Marcus who sees him first, and says something in shocked Swedish.

Whatever it is must be filthy, because Johnny says, "Marcus!" over his shoulder. Then he catches sight of Corey and says something that sounds just as dirty.

"Do you like it?" Corey asks.

"You look amazing," Johnny tells him. He leans back against the door, still staring at Corey's mouth.

"Do I look pretty?" Corey presses, looking at Marcus.

"Would you like that?" Marcus asks.

"For you guys," Corey says. "Yeah, I think I would."

"You look so pretty," Marcus says. He takes a step closer. "Such a pretty mouth."

"Yeah," Johnny says. "I want to see it wrapped around my cock."

"I can do that," Corey says. He's on steadier ground, here; he knows how to get on his knees in front of Johnny, how to pull Johnny's cock out and look up at him through his eyelashes before he sucks it down.

Johnny makes an incoherent sound and cups Corey's jaw with one hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"So pretty," Marcus says again, and the head of his cock nudges at the other side of Corey's mouth. "Come on, my turn."

Corey does try to be fair, so he switches off. God, he likes having two boyfriends. He wonders if they'll want to come on his face. He likes that, too.

Marcus keeps up a steady commentary on how pretty Corey is, how good, especially his mouth. Johnny pretty much just groans, right up until he says, "Close your eyes," and pulls his spit-slick cock out of Corey's mouth just in time to stripe Corey's face with come.

"Fuck," Marcus says, jerking himself almost frantically. "Your pretty face all messy --" and he adds to the mess, coming half in and half on Corey's mouth.

Corey keeps kneeling there, catching his breath, for a minute, and then Johnny tucks his dick back into his pants and pushes off from the door. He comes back with a handful of wet paper towels, and kneels down himself to clean Corey's face off.

"I can wash my own face," Corey says crankily, but he doesn't resist as Johnny turns his face this way and that.

"I like to help," Johnny says.

"Let me suck you off," Marcus demands, and Corey's hardly going to argue with that.

"Sure," he says. "Where do you want me?"

"On the couch, on Johnny's lap," Marcus says. He helps both Johnny and Corey to their feet, and throws away the come- and lipstick-streaked paper towel while they get settled.

Then Corey just leans back in Johnny's arms and lets Marcus suck him stupid. Johnny keeps whispering, "So pretty, Corey, so pretty for us," his beard tickling Corey's ear, his hands spread over Corey's belly, and it's so, so good. He comes with both of them touching him, the way he likes it -- their pretty Corey.


End file.
